Urgency
by vegetasbubble
Summary: On a routine run in the middle of winter, Daryl and Beth are stranded in a cabin in the middle of no where. Post Series. Written for the one blanket prompt challenge on livejournal. Rated M for mature themes, swearing and gore.


**Title:** Urgency  
><strong>Author:<strong> vegetasbubble  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Walking Dead  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Beth x Daryl  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, for mature situations, swearing and general walking dead gore.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> On a routine run in the middle of winter, Daryl and Beth are stranded in a cabin in the middle of no where. Post Series.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Two (or more) characters trapped overnight in a single-room cabin in the middle of a blizzard. Its so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia. One blanket. Endless Possibilities.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Post series. Five years in future. Beth is 23 and Daryl is 37.  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Written for the one_blanket prompt challenge on livejournal and thought Daryl and Beth would be perfect for the prompt. I've written the story to be post series, ie. no governor, no sickness and nothing past the season three ending. Besides the hug - maybe. Two parts.

**URGENCY**

"Daryl, I'm freezing," Beth whispered, teeth chattering and arms wrapped tightly against herself. Daryl looked back over his shoulder at the blonde who looked tiny in her over sized winter jacket. It was the middle of winter, Daryl supposed, as the days were short and the snowfall was heavy.

The past few years had been good to them in the Prison. A deadly flu had culled their numbers as had another visit from the Governor, which had ended in Rick's gun and Daryl's cross bow pointed at the man's head. Daryl had allowed Rick to kill him, shoot his gun clean and clear through the sick bastards skull before Daryl had the fun job of digging his buck knife into his head.

Now, almost five years later, the group was going strong. Rick and Carol had started getting close, close enough that a couple of years ago the two announced they were expecting a baby. Everyone was happy and when baby Olivia entered the world, forgetting momentarily about the world on the outside of the walls. Glenn and Maggie stayed strong and although the two had tried for a few years, they were still unable to conceive. Daryl had continued to stay the group's protector and hunter, going out and bringing home game for the residents to enjoy.

A week ago, Rick had come to him and asked if he would go out again and if this time, he would take Beth. Beth Greene was now twenty-three years old, still her sister had her watchful eye on the younger girl. After countless hours of meetings and trainings, Maggie had allowed her sister to go on the run with Daryl, only if she had a gun and a knife on her person. The sisters had hugged and Maggie had watched as Beth had joined Daryl down beside his bike.

Though it had been five years, the fortune group had managed to find fuel every so often and had kept most of it for Daryl's bike. They had also started going on smaller group runs, usually only Daryl and one other person on the back of his bike, to save fuel. Beth joined him on the bike, her arms wrapped around his middle and nose touching the back of his well worn jacket. Daryl ignored the feeling of her hands on him, even though the layers of material and started the bike before pulling out of the prison gates and heading into town.

Houses and buildings close by had been scavenged to death by the group and others and it seemed more often than not that the group had to go further and further away to find supplies. Five year old Judith was in the early stages of understanding words and sentences so Beth had suggested finding some books to help with reading. Rick had jumped at the idea, hoping his daughter could get a normal education.

"Storms coming," Daryl shouted over the rumble of the bike and Beth looked up from her position to see that a heavy snow storm was indeed forming. Having no choice but to find shelter, Daryl began looking for a house they could stay in while the storm passed. Sure enough, a cabin situated in the middle of nowhere soon came into view and even though there were a few walkers hanging around out front, it was nothing the two of them couldn't handle.

Daryl parked the bike a far way away so as not to attract the attention of the three walkers banging on the door to the house. He mentioned to them with his head to Beth and she nodded, unsheathing her knife. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and lined up a shot. They stepped closer and Beth plunged her knife into the dead corpses brain before t noticed her while Daryl set off a bolt into the second one's head. The third walker had just turned as Beth tried to pull her knife from the head it was currently lodged in. It lunged at her, grabbing at her and Beth squealed, making sure it didn't bite or scratch her. Daryl set off another bolt and it planted itself formally in the brain of the dead woman.

Beth breathed heavily and looked down at the three dead bodied in front of her. The knife in her hand felt heavy though she didn't drop it, not knowing what was inside. Daryl was by her side in an instant and was checking her over. She continued to look at the dead bodied until a finger under her chin made her register where she was. "Ya okay there Beth?" he asked her gruffly. She nodded and showed him that she wasn't bitten or scratched. He nodded and knocked on the door. Beth had seen heard of him doing this, getting the walkers attention by noise and when nothing appeared, Daryl turned the knob, not surprised to find it unlocked and quickly scouted inside before mentioning for Beth to join him.

The cabin was small, a kitchen, living room and bedroom all joined together with one door, Beth supposed for the bathroom, by the bed. "Have you been here before?" Beth asked as Daryl slumped on the worn and musty couch.

Nodding, he replied swiftly, "About a moth back. Glenn and I picked it clean so they'll be nothin' left. Sorry."

"Its okay, I'm not hungry or anything. Just makes waiting' out the storm go a lot faster if we had something to do," she mentioned, moving to the one large window and watching as the snow began to fall and the storm set in. "We're gonna be here a while then."

Which is how, an hour later, beth had curled up on the old mattress on the bed, arms wrapped around herself and complaining about the cold. Daryl could tell she was cold, her skin looked paler than normal and her teeth chattered quite loudly. "I'll see if I can find ya' somethin'," he replied, moving from his position by the window to begin looking about the cabin. As he had said to Beth, the cabin held nothing besides a few spoiled cans of food and personal knick knacks. They had taken most of the clothes and blankets on their sweep before winter set in so chances of finding something to keep her warm were quite slim.

Daryl hadn't minded being paired with Beth. The girl had grown up, a woman now more like and even though he was almost double her age (almost) he liked to think he was still young enough to look at a twenty-three year old woman without being looked at like a pervert. Beth had grown, Daryl had noticed. Though he had tried his hand at a relationship a few years before with a woman from Woodberry, her broken heart from loosing her husband in the fight against the Governor had halted all progression of their relationship.

Beth, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to find anyone after loosing Zach all those years ago. She seemed dedicated to minding and educating Judith. He had even taught the small girl how to sing. Daryl wondered if she was still a virgin. Blushing, he stopped his minding thinking such thoughts and began his search. Eventually, he found a woollen blanket under the frame of the bed. Beth had grabbed it from his hands eagerly and sighed happily as it warmed her.

"Thank you Daryl," she said, "I don't know what I wouldn't do if you weren't here." He offered her a small smile and returned to his position by the window. "Are you going to get under and get warm?" Her words halted his movements and he eyed her suspiciously. This small girl was asking him to join her in bed, under a blanket.

"Uh...Beth, that may not be the best idea."

"Please?" The question made his heart flutter. Fluter, Daryl thought, what am I seventeen again? Sighing heavily he placed his crossbow at the end of the bed and joined her. Siting as far away from her as possible, Daryl leaned against the headboard. Giggling softly, Beth scooted closer to him and was soon against his side, the blanket now over him and her hand resting gently on his chest. He blushed again and turned away, hoping she hadn't seen his face. "I can't believe its so cold. I can't remember the last time it was this cold."

Daryl grunted in reply, ignoring the feeling he was getting in his loins. Body heat, baby brother, Merle's voice rang in his head.

"Daryl?"

"Sorry what?" he questioned, unaware she had asked him anything. She smiled up at him and placed her face close enough to his that he could feel her breath.

"I asked if I can kiss you."

"W-What? Beth, why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because you're good looking and I've always wanted to," she admitted, reaching up and touching a hand to his cheek, "besides, no one would know. We're all alone."

_She's younger than you. Her sister and father would kill you. You have no right to touch her, let alone kiss her. She's a fuckin virgin, don't even think about it._

_Fuck it._

He reached out a gloved hand and grasped her face and pulled her against him, lips joining and tongue dancing. Knowing he was going to hell, Daryl continued to kiss her as his hand lowered to her hip and pulled her closer against him, if she couldn't even get any closer. She moaned in his mouth and he took in her smell.

"Gods Beth," he murmured against her lips and placed his forehead against hers, "you're such a temptation, darlin'."

Smiling like the minx he never knew she could be, Beth grasped one of his hands and placed it on her breast, over her winter jacket. Daryl went to move his hand but Beth held it still. "No Daryl. I want this, I want you. I always have, ever since I saw you on the farm. I want to loose myself in you and give you my whole heart and everything there is about me."

He eyed her and could tell by the look that she was sending that she had meant every word she spoke. Beth removed his hand for a minute and shrugged off her large winter coat, leaving her in a long sleeve pale pink tee. The top three buttons were undone and Daryl could see a hint of her pale skin peaking out from under the top. Daryl's breath lodged in his throat as her top came off. Without taking her eye off of his, she dropped the shirt onto the bed beside them and quickly straddled his almost frozen form.

Daryl could think that nothing could be sexier than Beth walking around the prison yard in a halter top and shorts in summertime and he'd been so wrong. Beth Greene in a lacy white bra was by far the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Strippers and past flings had had their moments, but the vision in front of him right now was one to never be forgotten.

"Beth, what are you doing, darlin'?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. Daryl tried focusing himself to look up at her face to gauge at what she was thiking but he couldn't take his eyes off the soft flesh of her skin. Slightly tanned from days spent working in the sun, Beth was perfect. He wanted to pull the face down so badly and get his first look at her nipples.

"Touch me," she whispered. The fact that she was innocent virgin Beth Greene no longer seemed to matter anymore. He couldn't tell her no. Hell, he couldn't even tell himself no. Daryl traced a line from the collar bone to the top of her cleavage. She gasped loudly and sank down on his lap, applying pressure to his groin. Beth was going to send him into a crazed frenzy if she kept it up and as if she could read his mind, she wiggled her ass against his lap.

"Ah, hell," he moaned heavily before grabbing her face and pulling her mouth to his again. Soon enough her bra joined her shirt on the bed, forgotten about and Daryl's hands grasped at her breasts, hard nipples pressed against his palms and he wanted to taste them.

Daryl had lost his virginity young, thanks to Merle who had invited a nineteen year old prostitute home and gave him to Daryl for his fourteenth birthday. It had been over and done with in just over fifteen minutes and while there had been countless flings and girls since then nothing had prepared him for this feeling. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her bare chest up against his, causing Daryl to shudder for the first time in his life. He kissed a trail from her mouth to her ear then down her neck.

his thoughts decided to pop back in and remind of exactly who he was kissing and touching. He needed to stop this. "Please Daryl," she pleased and sat up on her knees, presenting her tight pink nipples to his eager mouth. He was weak and more turned on then he'd been in his entire life. Pulling one of her nipples into his warm mouth, Daryl groaned and bucked his hips up against her warmth.

The snow storm was forgotten to them as Beth cried out "OH GOD," as her hands grabbed his arms right and squeezed. Virgin status officially declared, Daryl imagined this was more than had ever happened in her young life. Of her boyfriends, he supposed kissing was as far as they had gone, maybe some over the shirt action but it was obvious by Beth sounds and motions that this was the first time someone had touched her skin like he was. Daryl was trembling.

He needed more.

He needed to stop.

Daryl released her nipple from his mouth and closed his eyes tightly so he couldn't see the other tight little puckered nipple he's yet to get a taste of. Dammit all to hell, he thoughts, how the hell am I supposed to control myself? Beth shifted in his lap and he thought she was getting up but her warm breath tickled the skin just below ear. "Daryl, take your jacket off," she whispered, hands grabbing for the buttons on the coat. He didn't help her or stop her as she popped each individually button out of its respected hole. Her hands pushed at the shoulders of his coat and it was soon removed from his frame. Underneath his winter coat he wore his vest and an old sleeveless flannel and she greedily grasped at both, tugging at them. "Please, I want to feel you," she begged again and even though he wished it hadn't happened, soon enough his shirt and vest joined her forgotten clothes.

Her eyes widened at the dark chest hair and upper chest tattoo. Her fingers skimmed over the tattoo before lightly grazing over the chest hair to rest on his stomach, just over his navel. "I've never seen a chest like your's Daryl," she whispered out, "you're all... hard and manly." He opened his mouth to stop her from speaking when her hand ran down from his navel to his groin and cupped his erection through his jeans and gently squeezing.

"Holy shit," he moaned, unable to keep from pressing his throbbing erection against her hand. He couldn't seem to control his body and hunger. She;s somehow taken over its responses. When her finger began to trace the top of his jeans, then began unfastening them, Daryl managed to regain some form of willpower. He covered her hand with his own and held it firmly in place. He couldn't let her to that. She was to innocent. It was to soon.

"Beth, darlin', we can't do this," he managed to get out in a hoarse whisper. His heart was still hammering against his chest and his damn erection was incredibly painful against his jeans.

"I just need to touch you, Daryl. Please," she whispered, crawling back into his lap and tracing kissed up his neck. Maggie and Hershel. He just needed to remind himself of them, her family, waiting for him to return her safely - virginity intact - to them. "Just touch me a little more," she pleaded, pulling back and looking up at him with sad, needy eyes. He couldn't tell her no. Not now, not after he;s let it go too far. He was hooked.

Sliding his hands up her waist, he teased the undersides of her breasts before covering them with his hands. They were perfect. Not to big like some of the women he had been with and not too small that you would forget they were they. She was perfect. "Tell me where you want me to touch you," he said, needing her to guide their touching. Beth arched her back, pressing her breasts further into his hands.

"Thats a nice start," she replied in a soft moan. The woollen blanket fell from their bodies as she threw her head back and closed her eyes like she was in the middle of an orgasm. Daryl slipped one of his hands down her stomach o her tight and ran it up her jean covered legs and pressed against her warm centre. Beth arched her back again and Daryl quickly flicked open her jeans, pulled down the zipper and dipped his hand inside. His finger gently touched against lacy panties, the warm and wet feeling sending another bolt of desire towards his groin. She shuddered against him.

"What about this? You want me to touch you here, darlin' he asked her softly, leaning towards her ear and whispering as he slid one finger inside her heat.

"Oh God Daryl," she gasped, shaking in his arms. He knew what she needed and it might have physically put him in a world of hurt and pain but he needed to give it to her. If this was what she needed right now, Daryl was sure as hell going to make sure she got it.

"You feel like heaven, Beth," he whispered and bent his head and pulled the nipple he hadn't yet taste into his mouth before moving his finger in and out of her tightness. He wanted in so badly but she wasn't ready for that.

"Daryl...please...oh God...Ah...Daryl...please...more...please..." she panted as she began rocking her hips against his hand. Se was close and he could feel it. He felt close to, just by watching her and tasting her and feeling her wetness was just about to push him over the edge.

"I got you Beth. Come on," he encouraged her before he gently bit down on her nipple.

"DARYL!" she cried out in a loud moan and shattered against his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't follow even though he was horny as hell and wanted nothing more than to follow suit. She fell back into his arms, curled up in his lap as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Though it was snowing outside and the cabin was practically frozen, the heat between them was enough warmth for the time being.

END PART ONE

Well... there we go. Holy crap on a cracker that was hot wasn't it? Part two will be written and posted soon... like tonight if not early tomorrow soon. I admit that while I was writing this I was envisioning Beth and Daryl getting it on at the campfire we seen in the newest preview. Cannot wait for Norman to return. So let me know what you thought. Reviews are love.


End file.
